Maggie's Story
by MrW332
Summary: Set in the humanized world, A new addition to Felix (Foxy) Tucker's family, Maggie (Mangle), is trying to cope with her new life after being adopted. Felix is trying to grasp the quite sudden event as well. But when Maggie's real father breaks out of prison to take her back, its up to Felix and his pals to keep Maggie safe from this Abusive man.


Chapter 1: News

13 year old Felix Tucker was excited. His birthday was today and news was already spreading that there was going to be a big surprise later that night. He was constantly bugging his mom and dad, asking about what it was or if they could give him hints, to which they would reply "Wait and see…" every time.

Felix was playing in his room. He was pretending to be a pirate, sailing the ocean with his ship, which was his bed. "Argh, me matey! Hoist the sails for the seven seas!" He bellowed in his pirate accent. "Are ye ready ta set sail, first mate?" Felix asked a plush fox with an eye patch that his great grandmother gave him when he was five. The fox sat there, staring at him with an adventurous look on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." Felix said. He hadn't expected a real reply, but it was nice to think the small fox was sentient.

Felix played for hours, fighting off imaginary pirates and stealing sacred treasure. He was in the middle of his fight with the mysteriously scuffed up RedEar when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he got off his bed and opened the door. His mom stood there with a smile on her face. "Get tidied up son." she said. "Everyone's coming over in an hour." "Ok Mom!" He said enthusiastically. His mother smiled and left the room. She could hear his closet door opening as she walked off to join her husband in the kitchen.

"Oh, our little fox cub is growing up so fast, Henry." She said in a sad but also proud tone. "Yes Miranda, I know." Henry said in a playfully sarcastic tone. "I'm the one who taught him how. But I do know what you mean." Miranda sighed as she leaned on the counter. "I feel bad for not taking some time off work to spend time with him." She said shamefully. "He looks lonely whenever his friends aren't around." "I know honey," Henry said. "I feel bad myself. But remember, all that will change tomorrow morning. She'll keep him company when he needs it and he'll comfort her when she needs it." He finished. "Yes," Miranda spoke. "Until Tomorrow…"

…

"Happy Birthday, dear Felix, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Felix blew out his candles. "What did ya wish for, bud?" His friend Freddy Brown asked. "I Know what he wished for…" Felix's other friend Chica Dee said slyly, and kissed him on the lips. Everybody gasped and the girls tried not to squeal. "Yuck, I'm glad it's not my birthday," Bonnie Hare winched. "Kisses are disgusting!" "Well, then you better be ready for the big, juicy, sloppy kiss I'm going to give you on your birthday, Bonnie." Chica cooed. "I wouldn't mind being kissed by a girl on my birthday…" Freddy's twin brother Gerald said casually. Felix blushed, then smirked. "Actually, that's not what I wished for." He confirmed. "Then what did you wish for?" Chica asked, confused. "I asked for courage." Felix answered. "Why do you need courage?" Bonnie's sister, Tammy asked. " For This…" Felix suddenly swooped Chica off her feet and held him in her arms wedding style, And started kissing her. Now Every girl there was squealing, and the men clapped and rooted for Felix. When he let go, Chica was blushing like crazy and tried hard to keep her balance. "Dude…" Freddy said, still shocked "You got some serious balls."

…

After the party was over and everyone left, Felix went to his room to play a new video game his cousin Frankie got him. He played for a good hour until his parents came in. "Okay bud, time to shut it off for the night. It's time for your surprise." Henry said to him. Felix grinned, he had forgotten about the surprise. "What is it?" He asked, shutting off the console. "Well," Miranda began. We've realized you've been getting lonely whenever you're friend's aren't around." "And we won't always be around to spend time with you, so…" Henry continued. Felix was confused. He was lonely sometimes, but what did this have to do with his birthday surprise? "We adopted a little girl at the age of nine." Miranda said. "We thought she was the most precious thing and she needed a family." "So you've got yourself a little sister!" Henry Finished. Felix eyes widened, his mouth gaped slightly. He had so many questions that needed answered. "Wow… I have a sister?" Henry chuckled "Now, it may be a little bit overwhelming, but-" "What's her name?" Felix asked. "When is she coming? Is she into pirates?" Miranda chuckled. "Her name is Maggie. She is going to come tomorrow morning and we don't know if she's into the type of things you like, but if she doesn't, it doesn't matter. You need to look out for her and be there for her when she needs it, OK?" "Yeah, I promise to be the best brother anyone has ever seen." Felix said. "That's my little sailor" Henry said proudly. "Now it's time for bed, You're going to meet her tomorrow." OK, Dad." Felix replied, then yawned. "Goodnight…" His parents smiled


End file.
